Sides of a spectrum
by Jess and Lin
Summary: After his rise and decline in success, Red still ponders about the one person who wasn't there for him... SpecialShipping and hints of MangaQuestShipping. Second chapter contains bits of FranticShipping and OldrivalShipping.
1. Red: Another chance

Disclaimers: Pokemon Adventures and everything Pokemon-related belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

* * *

**_Dear Father,_**

**_I've done all these 'amazing' things._**

**_I have defeated Team Rocket and put a stop to their evil devices. I have found the love of my life and am happily settled down. The future is looking brighter by the second, each and every day._**

**_And yet, I'm not happy. _**

**_Now, when I have all the time to myself without having to face the responsibilities that come with being Champion, i've been thinking of you. _**

**_Why did you leave us? _**

**_I don't understand you. _**

**_How could you leave mom, especially when she had me? I, who was barely a toddler at the time…_**

**_I think of Yellow, of how much I love her, and can't bring myself to ever think of abandoning her like you did to us. And for what, to be a petty trainer? What is the point of trying to be the best Pokemon Master when you couldn't even be the best father. _**

**_Think about it: I've accomplished all my dreams and while I'm no longer Champion, I managed to gain it all without sacrificing those I love. _**

**_…If there is anything I would have wished you for you to know about me, is that I am engaged to a girl that can do no wrong. Her name is Yellow and she is the one for me. She is the complete opposite of me but is much better in this sense. She doesn't have a temper. She dislikes fighting and has even developed her own fighting style that lets her Pokemon win without harming their opponents or themselves. She is a bit shy but the way she looks at me with those intelligent eyes speak more than continuous ramblings ever could. _**

**_She tries to mind her own business but that's impossible for her. She's simply cares too much and that's fine. It's one of the many reasons why I love and cherish her._**

**_...She believes there is goodness in almost every person and thinks that second chances are necessary to let them repent and improve...I can't say this applies to myself, seeing as I'm always convincing myself that you don't deserve to ease into my life so easily, but if she chooses to think this way then I respect her thoughts._**

**_I don't know why I didn't propose to her sooner. She's just...amazing._**

**_It hurts me that you'll never witness our blissful union, but I'll get over it. Just like I got over the fact that you have missed all my birthdays, the day when I decided to catch a Pokemon all on my own and came back all bruised but grinning brightly, with my first Pokemon by my side…_**

**_Where the hell were you during all those times, 'Dad'?_**

**_I've learned a lot about Pokemon on my own. _**

**_Even my born rival played a more meaningful introduction to the world of Pokemon than you ever did. _**

**_Before you think of some sly excuse, Mom was too busy raising me and providing me with care to set me on the right course. In the end, she did both her job as mother and your role of father, and she did better than you could have ever expected to do. _**

**_Funny thing is; if you were to appear before me, I'm not sure i'd be able to recognize you. It's been a long time. I can't even remember your face… Mom has hidden all your pictures and I haven't once tried to uncover them. I'm not strong enough._**

**_That's right. Red-the former Pokemon Champion of Kanto and Johto- is afraid of glimpsing at a couple of flimsy pictures. Laugh if you will. I insist… No. I __dare__ you to. _**

**_But…are you? Strong, I mean. If you ever see me, will you even have the decency to declare yourself to me? Are you willing to accept all the resentment I have towards you- towards your cowardice to give fatherhood a chance? Or will you simply make yourself to be another unfamiliar face and pass by, laughing at my failure to recognize you?_**

**_The truth is, I don't know if i'll ever be strong enough to forgive you,_**

**_and why I bother writing you this letter._**

**_Am I even in your thoughts? Do you even love-_**

* * *

"What are you writing?"

Red jumped back a little. He turned from the sheets of paper scrambled all across his desk and found none other than Yellow. Her hair was put up in a side ponytail and she was wearing a white sundress. "Oh." He forced a smile. "Nothing." _Nothing at all_.

Yellow sat down on the bed, tugging down the tips of her dress. Although she was wearing shorts underneath, she had never gotten used to dresses. But right now, the dress was the least of her concerns. "Nothing? Hmm."

"What is it?" asked Red.

Yellow glimpsed into his eyes. They seemed deeper, darker, than usual- Those eyes that were hard to miss. "...You can't be so deep in thought over _nothing_."

Of course she wouldn't be fooled, thought Red. Yellow knows everything about him. Not only that, but she can read the emotions of people better than anyone else could. "….."

Yellow noticed the way Red's smile diminished second by second until there was nothing left but a blank stare. His solemness deeply bothered her. And why wouldn't it? He was her role model, her best friend, her lover, fiancee-her _everything_. "Is it about that trainer that defeated you…? If so, I-"

"I don't really care about the loss," interceded Red. Seeing the puzzlement in Yellow's eyes, he continued. "I always knew this would happen. Just when you think you've topped all the others, someone always passes by and proves you wrong. Other trainers aim to be the best and to be that, they seek the Champion. There will always be chains of victory and defeat, and this is one of the many for me."

The blonde remained silent, simply gazing at her fiancée. Red, the once ambitious Pokemon Trainer who aimed to become the best of the best, was dealing with his loss in a mature, cool way. He never ceased to amaze her. "Then, why do you look so troubled?"

It took Red a couple of moments to fully open up to his attentive sweetheart. "I feel like something's missing from my life."

"What do you think that'd be?"

Red looked down. "…I'd rather not say."

Yellow was familiar with this form of coping; in which a person is afraid to say their worries out loud lest they actually _hear_ their fears, acknowledge them, and wounds are reopened. "Think about it this way; there are a lot of possibilities about what your life would've been like if this 'something' was present in your life from the beginning," she said. "Some of them could have been good, yes, but some might have been bad. And that's the funny thing about possibilities. Even if you think about what could have been, you have to accept that there's no turning back and work with the possibilities at hand instead."

A blush overpowered Red's face. "…You're right. Maybe things are best this way. I still have my Pokemon, my friends… and I still have you."

She smiled sweetly. "You always will."

"I wouldn't prefer it any other way," confirmed Red.

Yellow played with her fingers, avoiding Red's gaze. Even now that they were engaged, she still had the habit of being fidgety around him. "I was wondering if you'd…umm…" she trailed off.

Red grabbed her hands. She looked up at him. "I'd love to."

His eyes…they were their lively self again.

A deep blush spread across Yellow's face when she realized the affectionate way Red was looking at her. "You don't even know what i was going to say!"

"Go on a double date with Pika and Chuchu in the park? I'm up for it," said Red. His betrothed blushed harder. He laughed and glimpsed around the room for his trusted partner. He was surprised to not find him anywhere in sight. "Speaking of them, where are they?"

Yellow's face paled. "Oh no. The kitchen!" and with that, she ran off. Red found himself laughing. Their Pikachus were absolute rascals. When locked inside the house, without any battles or challenges in sight, they often turned to the kitchen for fun. He had to admit; he was interested in seeing what the electric mice did_ this _time. Although the same couldn't be said for Yellow.

Red turned back to the half-written letter filled with random rants. Just when the tip of his pen met the surface of the paper once again, a light sound chimed throughout the entire house. He looked out the window.

There, among the lavish garden Yellow has worked on for the past weeks, was a skateboard abandoned in the middle of the ultra green lawn. A colorful and oddly familiar scooter was parked on the concrete driveway. A bike stood beside it.

_Gold?_ _And Crystal, perhaps?_

What were they doing here?

Without so much as a second though, Red reached for his cap, put it on, and left the room. The letter was left, trampled and alone, among the cheerful pictures of Red's loved ones. The bland letter couldn't compare to the warmth the smiles from the snapshots provided to Red. Seeing them proudly displayed on his desk served to instantly brighten Red's day. How he could ignore the lovely familiar faces that stared up at him as he wrote that wretched letter, Red didn't know. Regret and resentment had blinded him to love and affection, and that wasn't acceptable to himself and those around him.

He was pleased to see his friends making themselves comfortable in the living room couch as he walked down the stairs. Apparently Yellow had heard the doorbell and let them in before Red could. Judging by the half-hearted pout on her face, Pika and Chuchu's damage to the kitchen was a done deal.

Crystal raised an eyebrow as she inspected her fair-haired friend. "Let me guess: Pika?"

Yellow managed a smile. "And Chuchu."

The bluenette rolled her eyes and pretended to slap herself. "Of course."

Gold got in between the two girls. He had a pained expression and was clasping his hands around his stomach. "Hey, Yellow, Red, y'all have something to eat?"

Crystal punched Gold's shoulder. "Gold! We're at a friend's house, _not_ a five-star restaurant."

Gold rubbed at his sore spot. Crystal was very strong, he'd give her that. But still. "It's not my fault you made me come here before getting a decent breakfast!"

Yellow winced at her friends' display of aggressiveness. "I-I can whip something up."

Anyone would have thought Gold hadn't eaten in ages by the way he hollered in victory. Crystal wasn't impressed. "You don't have to do that," she said.

"It's okay. Really," Yellow insisted. "Wait here." She walked into the kitchen.

Red wasted no time in getting up-to-date with his guests. It turned out that both Crystal and Gold were heading to the far-away region of Unova in an attempt to further their experiences as trainers. Although Gold had ensured his status of Champion not so long ago by defeating Red in a fateful Pokemon battle, he figured his 'responsibilities' weren't going to stop him from traveling from region to region and having "tons of fun." Red didn't resent Gold in any way for the outcome of their battle, which had taken place on the very top of the infamous Mt. Silver. Gold was obnoxious at times, yes, and a bit immature, but he was a skilled Pokemon trainer. From early childhood, he had been raised around Pokemon and grew up to love them in a way that was unmatched by even Red himself. Not only was he a fighter, but a nurturer as well. Because of this, Red came to trust that the younger boy was a more suitable choice for Champion than he ever was.

Yellow eventually joined them once again. The tray she carried held three plates . Not listening to Yellow's warning, Gold grabbed the biggest dish he saw and happily digged in. He didn't notice the unusual taste until he was half-way finished with his 'meal.' Pika, who had sensed the aromatic smell of his food, angrily trotted up to Gold and rightfully snatched its bowl of Poke snacks from him. Upon realizing what he had been feasting on, Gold gagged and coughed in an attempt to get his mouth of its contents—all while shouting to his companions to take him to the nearest Pokemon Center. Crystal huffed in amusement and told him that if anything were to happen to him, she would miss him—but just a "_tiny_ bit." Then she added that his immune system would happily accept the Pokemon food he had consumed seeing as he has an iron stomach. Everyone except Gold laughed.

Red took a moment to breathe after all the hard laughter and glanced at the side. His eyes met with soft brown eyes that could only belong to Yellow. She gave a small chuckle and mouthed: "_We're never going to the park, are we?" _

Red returned her smile and shrugged. "_I don't know." _It didn't really matter to him if they didn't go according to plan and he knew Yellow felt the same way. Being here, with each other and two of their closest friends, was a joy in itself. They didn't have to go on dates to ignite content within themselves. Being able to be together, here and now, was sufficient enough and it would be from the moment they finally wed and so forth.

His Pokemon have worked hard. It was about time they get a break from all the training. Gold and Crystal had also worked hard, too, and they still had plenty more adventures and friends to meet before they finally settled down like Red has done as of now.

As for his father…Whether or not his father ever received that very letter… Red did not care. There was no point in questioning the past. He had other more important matters to get to.

Red couldn't— **wouldn't**— dwell on the past. Not now, when the future was brighter than ever.

* * *

Ellie Goulding's "Your biggest mistake" inspired this particular story.

I'm thinking about adding more chapters, each one concentrating on another character and their own internal struggles. It depends on my motivation and will to continue, and how many people review and actually ask for it to happen.

This is Jess and I'm looking forward to suggestions and reviews~


	2. Yellow: Embracing yourself

Hey there! Jess here.

Since the first chapter might have been a little hard to relate to for some readers, I figured I'd try to write one that most people might bear some similarities to.

Forgive me for any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general. I was in a hurry to get this chapter finished. It had been taunting me to write and publish it for a while now.

And so, I present to you yet another side of the same spectrum. This time, centered on Yellow.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon Adventures and everything Pokemon-related belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.

* * *

**_Dear Red,_**

**_I am different from most girls. _**

**_Misty, she's much tougher than me. Green is perky and flirty. They're both really pretty. Misty with her *ahem* revealing clothes and Green with her lack of self-conscious…_**

**_...You must be thinking, Why can't she just be like them and save me the trouble? The truth is, I can't change my ways. Not even if I wanted to… _**

**_I can't treat Pokemon battles the same way you and so many other trainers do. I can't stand the mere sight of violence. I see Pokemon battles not as a way to pave a path through which maturity and growth can be obtained, but as an activity which tampers with a Pokemon's natural way. Most Pokemon don't battle in the wild—at least, without being provoked before hand..._**

**_It simply isn't natural to their natural habitats. To see them do so here, at the command of ambitious trainers who pay no heed to their Pokemon's plea for mercy and rest. It is this usual routine which dampens my soul. _**

**_And so, I turn to nonviolence unless brute force is direly needed instead. _**

**_In case you haven't noticed, I am sensitive to a lot of things. A harsh tone, a gentle breeze…these are only a few things off a long list. That, and I value my modesty. This is why I can't bring myself to wear demeaning garments. _**

**_I can't be fearless like Green. I like to consider my actions and how they may affect those around me. I can't just barge into a difficult situations, not when my voice often proves to give way and I am left defenseless, and…I just can't bring myself to take drastic risks. _**

**_As a result of these deeds, I appear to not have quite much to say.….There are a lot of things you don't know about me._**

**_But I don't blame you. Oh no. How could I? Your quest to be the greatest Pokemon trainer of them all has taken up all of your concentration and time. That, and I am just a boy to you at the if you knew…would you give 'us' a chance? Would you be willing to let me in and gain so much in return?_**

**_I am shy but please…bear with me. _**

**_For you, I would wear a pretty dress. For you, I would take a risk and slowly creep out of the barrier I have built around myself._**

**_...Those fears you have, we will blow them away._**

**_I would do all of this and much more for you. _**

**_I know it's not much-it's quite simple, even. But this love is for you._**

**_…There is more to you then meets the eyes. You have a heart unlike no other. I can feel it deep within me. You captivate me… I don't know why. You are not a bad person. You are not a bad trainer, either. You let your Pokemon relax and heal after battles…Your heart isn't entirely based on being the 'best,' is it? I can tell just by seeing the way you focus on a distant point from time to time. You're not entirely all power and action, and to see you think so deeply…only serves to make me want to uncover your thoughts even more..._**

**_The truth is, I don't know why I'm so hesitant to reveal my true feelings towards you. Maybe I don't want to be a bother to you, a damsel (lad?) in distress... _**

**_I don't know why my affection for you is so intense. We don't even know each other that well. We're not as close as you are to Green. And not as similar as you are to Misty…_**

**_The day you saved me from that rampaging Dratini must just be a distant memory to you... _**

**_Perhaps it is because of your reckless yet brave heart…I always did admire that about you….Or maybe because of that one time when that particular String Shot which served as our possible red string of fate? I don't know. But what I do know is, I want to be equal to you and stand besides you as an accomplice. _**

**_And perhaps, someday, as something much, much more..._**

* * *

Yellow stared at the girl looking back at her from the slanted mirror. The beginnings of her gown started with a sharp and narrow neckline that came to a point in the middle of the bust. The straps consisted of a white laced fabric "necklace" which divided into two strands and interconnected with the ends of the V-neckline. Long stretches of patterned silk flared out from the beginning of her waist to the tips of her toes. The veil itself consisted of tiny pearls and had a mythical essence to it.

Figuring that no one would focus on her choice of footwear since the dress length would cover her feet, Yellow had requested her favorite sunflower flats. They were comfortable and were sure to release some of the stress that would await her later on in the day.

The attire as a whole embodied the fairytales she had once admired from the days she was a little girl.

Yellow wasn't sure if she was beautiful or even remotely attractive but she was noticeable and that was all a bashful girl such as herself could ever hope for.

Ruby was present for her dressing. He was an expert on makeup and fashion. Not only that but he was also the designer of the beautiful dress she was currently wearing. Who knows how many hours he spent working on the dress, sewing and embedding material together until his fingers gave way and became numb and raw. Even after many times she would say "I'm sorry" and the times he would cheerfully wave her off with a reassuring "anything for a friend" talk, Yellow couldn't help but feel guilty for the trouble he went through to ensure she had her dream dress.

And, if she must say, dream dress he did accomplish.

No.

Even _more_ than that.

Yellow turned to her friend and blushed. "How do I look? T-Thing Red will like it?" Chuchu climbed up her shoulder and gave a tiny nod, obviously pleased with her trainer's new look.

Ruby took his glasses off and smiles at the radiant bride before him. "Of course not," he said. He chuckled at the way Yellow's face fell down at that. "Hey, chin up. What I meant to say is, he'll _love_ it! You are absolutely dazzling!"

Yellow could've sworn she nearly died of the embarrassment. She really needed to stop assuming the worst and just listen.

Chuchu jumped and ran off on its own. Yellow could only guess that it wanted to meet up with Pika. Or maybe send off a message that things were going according to plan.

"Now," said Ruby while cleaning his slightly smudged lenses with a pocket-sized wipe. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find an uncivilized girl who refuses to wear a dress for once in her life..." He gave an uneven breath and went in search of his girlfriend.

Yellow chuckled. She was glad Ruby had managed the nerve to ask Sapphire to accompany him to the wedding. It was always nice to have more friends on such special events. And who knows, Ruby and Sapphire might become closer than they expect after spending some quality time with each other.

It was an hour before the life-changing ceremony when the bridesmaids arrived to join Yellow. The group consisted of Green, Crystal, and Sapphire. Since she couldn't possibly settle on one friend to entitle as maid of honor, Yellow decided that they should all be share the estimable title. This settled well among the girls and they were all but reluctant to comply. Sure, they had a brief arguement concerning the dress color they should all wear (Sapphire couldn't have cared less about what she would wear and, as a result, had no place in the quarrel) but they miraculously came to an agreement. All in all, they were the best bridesmaids Yellow could have asked for.

The girls gathered around each other and immediately got to work on each other's hair and makeup. Even Sapphire, who was more of a tomboy, couldn't refuse Green's offer to "spice" her up a bit.

Sapphire was still in her usual change of clothing. The rest of the girls were fully changed. Yellow could only assume that Sapphire had unknowingly diverted Ruby to another direction for the time being.

As expected, a breathless Ruby entered the room and civilly asked his significant other if she would accompany him elsewhere. That it was urgent, he said. Sapphire complied with no idea on what he was planning on doing to her.

"No! You can't make me!" Everyone turned to the direction of the yell. It came from the room next door.

They heard a velvety voice that could only belong to Ruby say "You promised me! Now, be a woman who sticks to her words and _put it on_!"

"Not with you here, I won't!"

"Hey! Get down from there! You'll get hurt!"

"Make me!"

Shuffling and thundering sounds followed soon after. If Yellow didn't know any better she'd say there was some sort of resistance going on in there. It wasn't long until Sapphire barged in, wearing a pretty peach-colored dress, with Ruby following close behind her.

Crystal had to blink twice to grasp the rare scene she was witnessing. "Wow, Sapp. You actually look...presentable."

"I feel like a bloated peach," mumbled Sapphire.

"A beautiful, _ladylike_ peach," gushed Ruby. She gave him a 'you-are-enjoying-this-too-much' look.

"You two were rather loud," said Green. A smirk spread across her face. "Some might even think you were up to something in there...?"

The young couple blushed. Before Ruby could defend himself, Sapphire beat him with a sly remark. "Hah. If I were really up to something like that with _Ruby, _my previous yelling wouldn't have been so loud."

Every girl except Yellow chortled at that.

"Now, girls," said an unamused Ruby. "I, for one, am a gentleman. And I believe we all know Sapphire is the one who would start the passionate session seeing as she's the 'man' in our relationship."

This time it was up to Yellow to let out a laugh. Even Sapphire couldn't help herself from joining in.

With Crystal's insistence, they all worked together to get the last minute preparations done. Then it was time for them to go to the event that awaited them.

Before Yellow knew it, they were standing outside of the church. The bridesmaids wished her good luck and went inside to

Yellow took care to not let a certain someone see her...not unless she wanted to risk their happiness. She didn't fully believe in the 'groom-shouldn't-see-the-bride-in-her-dress-before -the-wedding' tradition but still...

Uncle Wilton linked his arm with Yellow's and she gave him a thankful smile. It had been hard for her uncle to accept her betrothal to Red at first but he wasn't one to deny her of his happiness and so he agreed to become the one to lead her to the altar.

The chorus started playing and they immediately passed through the doors and began making their way towards the awaiting priest and groom. Her foot stepped on the edge of her dress and she almost feel down. Luckily, Uncle Wilton was there to hoist her up and help her regain her balance before she could embarrass herself on what she already considered to be the biggest day of her life. She swore to herself that she would thank her Uncle later on.

The first thing she settled her eyes on were Red. He was wearing a nice tuxedo and even disposed of his hat for the occasion. A trace of a smile was present on his handsome face. He was obviously amused: whether because of her wearing a dress or because of her small display of clumsiness, she didn't know.

And yet here he was —happy and more than willing to share the rest of his life with her —and she wouldn't have it any other way. And if she was correct, he was completely taken by surprise by the beauty of his soon-to-be-wife.

He stepped down and held out his hand. She complied to his gesture and was left breathless when he linked his fingers with hers. Her hands...they were so tiny compared to his own...

It took Uncle Wilton a few seconds to release his hold on Yellow but he finally gave her up to Red. Seeing Uncle Wilton's difficulty with coming to terms with the loss of his only niece to a seemingly, Red reassured him with a nod and proceeded to lead Yellow to the altar. Everybody in the room clapped once they reached the top and settled down soon after.

Yellow drowned out the priest's speech after a while. His repetitive words were not helping to ease her nerves and she decided to focus on those around her instead. Many familiar faces appeared in the crowd of those that were invited to witness their marriage: Red's beloved mother, Professor Oak, Silver, Misty, Brock, Wally, Daisy Oak... and many, many others. Even all of her and Red's Pokemon were present—For the ceremony wouldn't be complete without their lifelong companions, of course.

Standing by her and Red's side were her bridesmaids and Red's male friends. Blue and Green seemed to take pleasure in the sight of two of their closest friends finally tying the knot. Green placed her head on his shoulder and—to Yellow's surprise—he let her. Gold was starting to nod off and it was up to Crystal to jerk him awake with a stab of her finger. Sapphire kept on pulling her dress down as if it would suddenly lift up and reveal what shouldn't be seen but seemed glad for Yellow nonetheless. Ruby noticed this and grabbed her hand to soothe her. It worked. He then noticed Yellow looking at him and winked.

Yellow blushed slightly and returned her gaze to Red. Red did the same.

His eyes...they were the sweetest eyes she'd ever seen. So brave, so soft, so filled with hurt and a tiny glimmer of hope...They would be all she would life for after their wedding and beyond...

All the obstacles they've faced together led to this moment and so much more. After this, they'd be able to tell everybody they were complete.

They would work it out: she knew they would. Their past...they didn't matter so much as the present and what would await them in the future to come. They had to hold on to each other and take all the necessary steps forward. That was all they needed from each other: love and comfort and nothing else.

She still had her letter put away somewhere back at their apartment. But now that he had been reciprocating his affections by sharing the past two years of his life alongside her and so much more up until now, was there really any need for him to read the letter that was meant to a past him from a past herself?

Of course not.

She wasn't the same girl she was before. She outgrew herself; pushed past boundaries and set limits on herself along the way. And after each adventure and challenge, she eventually became the woman she desired to become.

He gave her a chance to be much more than a friend and now they were getting married.

And she completed her promise: she was already wearing this dress just for him, was she not?

There was only one thought that ran through her mind as she and Red sealed their lives in marriage with an everlasting kiss: _Score one for the shy girl._

* * *

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I enjoyed reading about your thoughts and sweet words and, if i must say, you all inspired me to write this more light-hearted chapter. As for **Glaceon1362**:

I really like your idea! I already have an idea as to how the chapter for your suggestion can start off and end. I just need to work on the middle part and dynamics, and it's all set. I'm considering to focus on the other Pokemon Special characters and give their opinions on their own struggles before-hand, though.

I'm thankful if these chapters manage to make you laugh, cry, smile, or display any type of emotions. These stories are meant to show a glimpse of struggles or challenges that some of us may come across in our lifetime. If you do any of these, that means I've accomplished my expectations that came with writing these stories. So please, read and react to your heart's content.

Thanks for reading and please review, fave, or follow this story to give me the strength to carry on with this particular series.


End file.
